


Morning treat

by lovchanhun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovchanhun/pseuds/lovchanhun
Summary: Chanyeol is basically Sehun's vampire daddy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> vampire!chanyeol +sehun, this is all i've got to say ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> ~for ChanHun ffs lovers

It was a sunny morning.Sehun laid in Chanyeol's bed.More exactly,his daddy's bed.Chanyeol was still asleep though and Sehun began to think of how he came to his place last night and how daddy had been devouring him with his eyes when Sehun was innocently getting ready for bed.It didn't feel weird for the younger that his daddy was half vampire and liked to taste him from time to time.  
Sehun felt himself blush like a cherry and his crotch got hard at the thought.He wondered whether to go back to sleep or wake Chanyeol up.He looked really attractive even when asleep.The younger stared at his daddy for a while, then got his face closer.  
'Daddy...daddy..', he whined.'Wake up...'  
Chanyeol turned his face slightly,their lips almost touching and making Sehun yelp.  
'What is it,Sehunnie?Can't you sleep?' , he mumbled.  
'N-No..'  
'Tell me what you need,child.'  
'I want..I'm hungry'  
'Aww.. my baby's hungry?', Chanyeol smirked when Sehun got on top of him to get his attention.His face got grabbed by the baby's little hands. 'Pretty please,I want milk..'  
Daddy grabbed his wrist instead and brought it to his lips,inhaling Sehun's sweet scent.  
'What if I get to eat first?'  
He bit the veins on the soft wrist and sucked gently.Sehun whimpered.  
'What a bad daddy I am , right?Letting you hungry like this...', and this time his daddy got up and uncovered one of the younger's milky white shoulders, after rolling him with the back against the mattress.  
'Daddy,n--', but he was interrupted by another bite above the collarbone.This made him even more excited.  
'N-No more,daddy..', he panted.  
Chanyeol also bit his milky thighs for a few times (his favorite place)and lifted the baby up.  
'You alright,love?' , he teased.  
'Yes..' , Sehun's voice was already shaky.  
'Here,baby.You can have daddy's milk now' , and with that , Chanyeol sat, unzipped his pants and let his baby speechless at the sight of his length.  
Sehun didn't waste time and grabbed it in his petite hands.It looked even bigger and so thick as Sehun was still a baby.He found it hard to fit between his little pink lips.The younger kissed it at first, getting a groan from his daddy.  
Then he gave him some kittenish licks before taking it into his mouth, making Chanyeol moan and roll his eyes back.  
'Good boy..you're doing so well, just like that..', daddy kept growling, burying his fingers in Sehun's dark hair.  
He pushed him a bit harder and the younger could feel it down his throat.His eyes began to water but he didn't want to make daddy upset.So he suckled as best as he could until Chanyeol released his sweet milk into the baby's eager mouth.  
'Looks like I made some art of my own' , Chanyeol chuckled devilishly as he saw Sehun lift his head,hair a complete mess,lips pink, wet and swollen with a bit of cum at the corners, panting.  
I could eat him up, daddy thought.


End file.
